


New Beginnings

by K8wolfx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Countdowns, Happy Birthday Hajime!, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8wolfx/pseuds/K8wolfx
Summary: An old year draws to a close, one that was filled with despair. But New Year's Eve is a time full of hopeful wishes dedicated to making the next year even better! For Nagito Komaeda, he wants to make one final wish come true before it's too late Komahina! Post Hope Side. Welcome to a New Year everyone!





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this at the end of 2016 going in to 2017 and looking back at my author's notes on FF... I think I've come along way with the confidence of my writing. Because of this, I figured I might as well post it here too in honor of the new year. Besides, for being a big komahina shipper, I would have to write a story with my two favorite dr2 boys, right? 
> 
> Post Hope Side, takes places at a New Year's party. Enjoy~!

"Five minutes until the new year!"

Nagito smiled as Sonia stepped down from the table with a hand from Gundam. She had been making announcements of the last hour on a fixed-interval schedule, obviously excited to ring in the New Year with everyone. In fact, everyone seemed excited to kick start the New Year. They were having a small boat party on the deck of the ship, not far from shore so they could hear some of the old shrines of Japan ringing in the New Year. Teruteru was cooking of course, and Ibuki was playing her music all night; but in these final minutes, they've stopped to join everyone else.

As Nagito glanced across the room at everyone, they all looked so jubilant and joyful. It made him wonder what was he doing standing among them. These hopeful Ultimates… they all had something to look forward to… wishes to fulfill. Nagito never really made resolutions that much unless he really needed something to happen, but even when he did his luck would find some way to mess with it. The resolutions always got fulfilled but not without bringing disaster along with it.

"Hey."

The white haired boy's smile widened as Hajime stood beside him by the railing. "Why, hello there, Hajime. Is there anything you needed?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing tonight." He explained hesitantly. "You're not planning anything are you?"

"Planning anything?" Nagito blinked at the sudden question. They were no longer in the simulation or controlled by despair so it seemed odd for the brunette to ask him a question like that. "No, I'm actually not planning anything. Why? Does it seem like I am?"

"N-No, sorry, that's not what I meant! I'm just surprised you're still here at the party. You haven't left this spot all night except to go get food." Hajime gave him a small smile. "Honestly, I thought you would have left before midnight; making some self-deprecating comment about how unworthy you are to be in the presence of Ultimates during such a hopeful time. Is this progress then?"

"I guess you could call it that." Nagito replied nonchalantly. To be fair, he was considering leaving but he repressed it because he knew Hajime would come drag him out of his room if he decided to ditch everyone. There really were drawbacks to living on a ship with all of your closest friends. But even if he did feel unworthy, he would still get the chance to see the other Ultimates' hopeful resolutions brighten the coming of the New Year, so he supposed that staying around to see that wouldn't be so bad either.

"Well good, because I'm glad that you're here with us." Hajime returned cheerfully. "It doesn't sound like a celebration if you're all by yourself so…" He trailed off awkwardly, seeming to be unsure of what to say.

"So, are you excited for the New Year?" Nagito offered, finding it interesting how the other boy hadn't asked him that yet despite it being a New Year's party. "Are you making any resolutions this year?"

"Oh, uh… it's not anything special…"

"Come on, give me a real answer!" Nagito giggled. "I'm sure that whatever goals you're setting for the New Year are definitely worth hearing!"

"If you insist, though I have to warn you that it's pretty simple and boring." He scratched the back of his head, a new tick that Nagito noticed him doing now that they were out of the simulation. "I just want to make this year a better one for everyone than what we've had in the past. I think it would be great for all of us to have fun together as we keep pushing forward."

"That sounds delightful!" Nagito gleamed cheerfully. "And, actually… very like you."

"Huh?" Hajime's smile faltered and he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that your resolution is simple and you are one of the simplest guys I know so it kind of suits you to make a goal like that." Nagito explained, putting up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean it in a bad way though! In fact, I'm actually a little envious of how simple it is!"

"How is that something to be envious of?"

"Well, I wish I could think of a simple resolution since it would be more fun and relaxing. Unfortunately, my luck has a way of making even the smallest wishes into something more complex than what it should be so…"

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it." He nodded in understanding, a small smile gracing his features. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't ask you this sooner. What are your resolutions for the new year?"

"Uh..." Nagito paused. He was trying to think of something he could turn into a resolution but his mind was drawing up blank. Why couldn't he think of something, anything, to work on? "I guess I haven't given it much thought."

ONE MINUTE LEFT

"It's fine if you don't make one, you know." Hajime reassured him and Nagito blinked at the sudden voice interrupting his thoughts. "If you're having trouble thinking of one then maybe it's because you have everything you want under control. Does that sound right?"

"No… that's not it!" The white haired boy chuckled nervously. Even though his luck cycle had died down in its extremities these last few months, it was still present. Therefore, Nagito knew his life would never truly be under control no matter how much he wished for it. But, with Hajime by his side, maybe he could take control of a certain aspect of his life that he wanted to change. "I never really got the chance to accomplish everything I wanted to do but there is one thing that I could probably work on. It's something I wish I would've figured out this year."

"What is it?" The other boy perked up, genuinely curious. "Maybe we can finish it before the New Year. You can end this year knowing that you did everything you set out to do."

"I-I don't know," Nagito felt his face grow warmer from embarrassment. If Hajime only knew… "We have less than a minute until we ring in the New Year. It would kind of be rushing it…"

"If it can be done, I think it should be before it's too late." Hajime put a hand on his shoulder encouragingly, making the other boy's heart flutter from the simple gesture. "Can it be done?"

30 SECONDS

"I guess, but…" Nagito took a deep breath, trying to keep himself in check. "I'm a little apprehensive about what the outcome would result in."

"If you're feeling too nervous you don't have to do it." Nagito felt the other boy's hand leave his shoulder. The boy's excitement was soon replaced with hesitation and understanding. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was forcing you to-"

"No! Please, don't apologize at all!" Nagito interrupted, cutting him off. He focused his gaze on Hajime's heterochromia eyes, hoping to get lost in the red and green hues. "If anyone has any reason to apologize tonight then it should be me for what I'm about to do. I hope you can find it in your heart to understand and maybe even forgive me for this."

10 SECONDS

"Nagito?" He asked.

9

"Are you okay?"

8

"Is there something…"

7

"…you want to tell me?"

6

Nagito took a shaky step towards Hajime.

5

"You see," He began.

4

"What I wanted to know…"

3

"…to figure out…"

2

Nagito placed his hands on the sides of Hajime's face and the other boy's eyes widened. He gave him an apologetic smile.

1

"…was this."

On the sound of the bells, Nagito leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hajime's tenderly, relishing in the soft friction between the two of them. The brunette made a stunned noise but it was muffled, causing a small vibration that sent shivers down Nagito's spine. Before he got accustomed to the new sensation, Nagito pulled away slowly with his eyes staring at his feet. He was too scared to think of the expression Hajime was making at him that he couldn't find the courage to look at him. "I'm sorry Hajime. I wanted to figure out what your lips would feel like."

"N-Nagito," The white-haired boy's gaze lifted upon hearing his name being said like that. And boy was he glad he looked up. Hajime was staring at him in shock with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Nagito retracted his hands from the other's face, already missing the warmth from it. Out of the corner of his eye he sensed some of the other classmates watching them, but he did his best to ignore their wide-eyed stares. "I should probably leave so you can enjoy the New Year without any more distractions."

As he started to move away, he felt strong fingers wrap around his good wrist instantly. Nagito flinched in disbelief, slightly gaping at the urgency in Hajime's eyes. "W-Wait, don't leave yet!"

"H-Hajime?" Now it was his turn to stutter.

"I don't… I meant every word when I said it would be great for all of us to have fun together, so please don't leave just yet, okay?" Hajime gave him a sheepish smile. "I mean, it would be a shame for you to not be here for my birthday."

"Your birthday… it's today?" And just when he thought that this would be the one time his luck would not affect the outcome of his actions…

"Yeah, it is." Hajime started to drag him towards the rest of the classmates. "So, let's celebrate everything together, alright? That means you too!"

"Okay." Nagito allowed himself to be dragged if it meant that Hajime didn't mind holding onto his wrist for so long. "Happy Birthday, Hajime! And happy new… whoa, I just realized your birthday is the first day of the New Year! That must be weird."

"Sometimes it is," Hajime let go of his arm and turned to give him a killer smile that made Nagito's heart skip a beat. "But, this year, I got a great gift out of it."

"Huh-" He was interrupted by Hajime connecting their lips again. This kiss lasted longer than the brief one he gave him earlier as the two of them moved against each other. Deepening the kiss, Hajime held the back of Nagito's head with his hands and pulled him closer. His hands were getting entangled in messy white strands and Nagito loved every moment of it. Everything until…

"Ooh, if you really wanted dessert you could have just told us!"

Dammit Teruteru.

Hajime broke away to glare at the chef but seemed astonished to find the rest of their classmates gawking at them with amusement. Nagito found it cute how Hajime's face seemed to darken so quickly but the brunette never let go of him despite it. "Uh, we were just…"

"It's about time!" Hiyoko snickered, causing both boys to jump in surprise. "Big sis Mahriu and I had a bet over whether you guys would get together eventually. Looks like I finally won!"

"Alright," Mahiru smiled bashfully, placing the money in the other girl's hand, "but I'm glad you guys actually managed to figure it out. Like she said, it's about time!"

"I-I-I can't believe N-Nagito made the f-f-first move!"

"But that second kiss though! Hajime's a beast!"

"Man, it was painful watching them pining for each other!"

"Do you think they're gonna do it tonight?"

"A new mateship blossoms as the world starts a new revolution. How profound!"

"Hella cute!"

Hajime turned to look back at Nagito, both of them blushing profusely at their classmate's revelations. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner!"

Nagito chuckled and pulled Hajime closer to him, less than an inch separating them. "Me too. Happy Birthday, and New Year, Hajime!" And with that, he lifted Hajime's chin with his fingertips and closed the distance between them for the third time that night.


End file.
